Shrunk
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai's latest plot is to shrink someone, and after Taruto runs away screaming, Kisshu suggests Ichigo. Will this go as planned? Well, probably not, but it should be fun!


**Shrunk**

"So you're clear on the plan?" The speaker was Pai, and he was talking to Kisshu.

"Yep, I shrink Ichigo and bring her back here," Kisshu said. "Can I go now?"

"Don't forget the serum," Pai sighed, handing Kisshu a small vial. Kisshu took it and teleported off.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was at home, doing homework. _I hate math…. _she thought- just as Kisshu teleported in. She reached for her pendant, but Kisshu quickly dumped something over her head. "What was that!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Pai's latest invention," Kisshu said. "Let's see if it works!"

Ichigo started to grab her pendant again, but suddenly started to feel weird- like her body was tingling. Then she realized she was glowing.

Kisshu watched as the glow surrounded Ichigo, and then it got much brighter, and flashed. Kisshu heard a loud POP sound, and looked down. "It worked!" he said happily.

"When did you get so big?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't," Kisshu snickered as he picked her up. "You're currently six inches tall!"

Ichigo looked down at herself, and started freaking out. Kisshu laughed and teleported back to the ship- or tried to. They landed in a field with some pretty weird-looking flowers, most of which were a combination of dark blue, dark red, and dark green stripes. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"Beats me, but it feels like my teleporting ability just got blocked, so I assume Blondie did something," Kisshu said. "This isn't Earth or my planet."

"Great…. I'm stuck in another dimension with YOU," Ichigo said.

"Better me than Pai," Kisshu said. "He'd most likely start studying the flowers, and forget all about you, and then you'd never get home."

"So you're planning on taking me back?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really," Kisshu said. "Or at least, not until Pai's done running tests on you. Don't worry, I won't let him kill you- provided we actually get out of this dimension at some point."

"Mmph," Ichigo said. "Why did you shrink me?"

"Pai wanted to test his new serum on someone, and Taruto ran away screaming, and is currently hiding out at Pudding's," Kisshu said. "So since we wanted to run tests on one of the Mews, we decided to shrink you instead of Taruto."

"Is this another one of your plots to get me to love you?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Greaaat…." Ichigo said gloomily.

"What's wrong with falling in love with me?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, you're trying to destroy Earth and kill all humans, you try to kidnap me on a nearly daily basis, you're a perverted stalker, and you call me a toy," Ichigo said. "And just because I don't currently have a boyfriend does NOT mean I'll start going out with you- or Blondie."

"What happened to Treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

"He dumped me when I told him I was a Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "And I don't like Blondie, so I'm not going out with him either."

"So who are you going to go out with?" Kisshu asked. "If the Treehugger doesn't accept your secret, it's unlikely you'll find anyone else besides me and Blondie who will accept you. I think your cat ears are cute."

"You do?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said.

"No one's ever told me that…." Ichigo said softly.

"I wonder why…." Kisshu said. "I guess since we're stuck here, we can walk around a bit. You can ride, though; you're going to get lost if I put you down."

Ichigo sighed, but said, "Okay."

Kisshu gently put her on his shoulder, and she settled down. Then he started walking.

Eventually they came to a clearing, and Ichigo said, "This is pretty. And look, there's a stream."

Kisshu looked, and said, "That's good, we'll have water. It's getting dark, should we find a place to sleep?"

"How about under that tree?" Ichigo suggested, pointing straight ahead.

Kisshu walked over to the tree, then sat down, taking Ichigo off his shoulder. Then he snapped his fingers, and a sleeping bag appeared. He laid it out, then climbed into it. Ichigo came over and curled up next to him. He snapped his fingers again, and a handkerchief appeared. Then he gently put it over Ichigo. "Thanks," she said sleepily. "Night."

"Night," Kisshu said. Ichigo closed her eyes and fell asleep. It took Kisshu a while longer, but eventually he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up, and saw that Kisshu was still asleep. Then she noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed, and got up, then put her hand on his forehead. _Oh jeez, this isn't good, _she thought. _He's got a fever. And at six inches tall, there's not much I can do to help him. _

Suddenly she noticed Kisshu was waking up, and asked, "Kisshu?"

"Morning…." Kisshu said. "I'm not feeling so great…."

"You have a fever," Ichigo said. "Are you able to call Pai, or should I do it?"

"Can you do it? I'm too tired…." Kisshu said.

"I can do it," Ichigo said, then screamed telepathically, _PAI!_

_OW! Now that you've successfully given me a migraine, what do you want, and where the HELL is Kisshu? _Pai asked grouchily.

_Something trapped us in a different dimension, and now Kisshu's pretty sick, _Ichigo said. _And there's not much I can do for him; I'm still only six inches tall. Can you come get us?_

At first she didn't get a response, but then Pai said, _I found you. Hang on to Kisshu; I can bring you both back._

_K, _Ichigo said, and climbed onto Kisshu's arm. Then she felt the air start to ripple, and closed her eyes.

When she could breathe again, she opened her eyes to see Pai looking down at her and Kisshu. Then he knelt next to them, and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead. "Not good, I should take him to the medical ward," he said. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. She climbed onto Kisshu's shoulder, and Pai picked them up, then teleported to the medical ward. He set Kisshu down on a bed, and took his boots off, then covered him with the blankets, and put a hand on his chest. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's breathing evened out. The flush didn't leave his cheeks, though, and finally Pai took his hand away. "I'm getting a cool cloth and our fever medicine; his fever's not going away for some reason," he said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Pai went over to a shelf, and took down a bottle, and a spoon, then came back and tapped Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu opened his eyes, and asked weakly, "Pai?"

"Yeah, I brought you and Ichigo back," Pai said. "You need some of the fever medicine; I'm having trouble healing your fever."

Kisshu sighed as Pai poured some medicine onto the spoon, but let Pai feed him the medicine. Pai gave him one more spoonful, then put the medicine on the bedside table, and said, "I'm getting a cool cloth, that should help too."

Kisshu nodded, and Pai went to a door at the back of the room. Ichigo heard running water, and then Pai came back and put a cool cloth over Kisshu's forehead. "Kisshu, I haven't exactly figured out how to turn Ichigo back yet, so I'll go get on that," Pai said. He looked at Ichigo, and said, "Call me if anything happens, or if Kisshu needs something."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Good luck."

Pai nodded and teleported out. Kisshu turned his head and looked at Ichigo, who was standing on the bed next to him. Ichigo put a hand on his cheek and said softly, "I'll be here, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said. He fell back to sleep soon after, and Ichigo sat down next to him. Eventually she too got tired, and curled up under a corner of the blankets, then fell asleep.

She woke up a while later to someone poking her, and she opened her eyes to see that Kisshu was awake. "Kisshu, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm really thirsty," Kisshu said. "Can you call Pai?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, and called, _Pai, Kisshu says he's thirsty; can you get something for him to drink?_

_On my way, _Pai said. Five minutes later, he teleported in with a glass of water, and said, "Kisshu, don't try to sit up, I'll help you."

"K," Kisshu said. Pai helped him sit up, and drink the water, then helped him lie back down when he was finished. He felt Kisshu's forehead, and said, "You're really not doing too well. I'm going to try healing you again, k?"

"Thanks…." Kisshu said. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and started healing him. This time it seemed to work better; the flush started to leave Kisshu's cheeks, and his breathing became less harsh. By the time Pai was done, Kisshu's fever was gone, and he was sound asleep.

Pai looked at Ichigo, and said telepathically, _He'll be fine when he wakes up. Stay with him, I'm still trying to work out how to turn you back._

_Alright, _Ichigo said. Pai teleported out.

A few hours later, Kisshu started to stir. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "Hi Koneko-chan. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Do you want to get up for a while?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Should we go to my room?"

"Not like I've got much of a choice, but that's fine," Ichigo said. "I've never seen your room."

Kisshu smirked, but before he could go anywhere, they heard teleportation in the main room. Kisshu gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported to the main room.

They found the Mews standing there, and Kisshu asked, "What do you want?"

"We want Ichigo back," Mint said. "What did you do with her?"

"I shrank her," Kisshu said. "Pai hasn't figured out how to turn her back yet, though."

"WHY did you shrink Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"Taruto wouldn't be the test subject, and Pai and I figured that capturing and shrinking one of the Mews would be helpful for his experiments," Kisshu said. "Pai just hasn't figured out the antidote to the serum he created, so Ichigo needs to stay here until he figures it out. I'm sure you don't want her to get squished, right?"

Zakuro sighed, but before she could say anything, Lettuce said, "Well, Ryou plus defenseless Ichigo is worse than Kisshu plus defenseless Ichigo, so we might as well."

"How do you figure that?" Mint asked.

"Ryou's an evil pervert, Kisshu's just a pervert," Lettuce said. "We all know Ryou's more evil than Deep Blue, and he'd definitely use the fact that Ichigo currently can't do anything to him to his advantage. And who knows what would happen then?"

"Pudding doesn't want to know, na no da," Pudding said.

Kisshu was getting pretty disgruntled, and said grouchily, "Fishy, how am I 'just a pervert'? And what happened to being the quiet one?"

"Knowing the guy you love hates you changes people," Lettuce said. "And I meant in relation to Ryou's pervertedness, at least you're not evil along with the pervertedness."

"Pai doesn't hate you," Kisshu said. "He's head over heels in love with you. He's got this whole wall in his room that's wallpapered in pictures of you. And he likes watching you sleep. I read his diary, and there's two pages on how beautiful he thinks your eyes are."

Lettuce was getting redder by the minute, and it probably didn't help when Kisshu said, "Oh, and apparently he's making me cater your wedding…."

Lettuce fainted. Zakuro caught her and said, "Honestly, I think your time would be better spent doing something other than reading Pai's diary, Kisshu."

"But how else can I get blackmail material?" Kisshu asked. "And what would I do instead? Don't you think reading Pai's diary is preferable to me stalking Ichigo?"

"Where is Ichigo, anyways?" Zakuro asked.

Kisshu reached into a pocket, and pulled Ichigo out. Noticing she had fallen asleep, he said softly, "Koneko-chan, time to wake up." He poked her shoulder, and she sleepily opened her eyes. "Morning…." she said sleepily.

"Your friends are here," Kisshu said, putting her on the palm of his hand. She sat up as the other Mews came over.

"Ichigo, you're like six inches tall!" Mint said.

"I'm aware of that," Ichigo said. "And you look like a giant."

"Mmph," Mint said.

"Where's Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu made her faint talking about her and Pai getting married," Mint said.

Ichigo giggled and looked up at Kisshu. He smirked, and said, "I couldn't resist."

"You seem to have a very hard time resisting," Ichigo giggled. "So what else did you talk about?"

"You didn't hear?" Kisshu asked.

"No, your pocket is really warm and comfy, so I fell asleep," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled. Zakuro sighed and said, "We're going back to explain this to Ryou, and possibly demolish him. We expect to get Ichigo back in one piece, or we'll have problems, got that?"

"Got it," Kisshu said. The look Zakuro was giving him made him nervous.

Zakuro nodded, picked up Lettuce, and waited as Mint opened up another portal. The Mews left, and Kisshu sighed. "Does Zakuro make you nervous?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "She's SCARY."

"Maybe she'd be less scary if you got to know her," Ichigo suggested.

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Should we go see if Pai's figured out how to turn you back yet?"

"K," Ichigo said. Kisshu teleported to a large metal door, just as it opened.

Pai came out and looked startled. "Good timing; I figured out how to counteract the serum," he said.

"Does it involve dumping more weird liquid over my head?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "Kisshu, put Ichigo down, the liquid could affect you if it gets on you."

Kisshu gently set Ichigo on the floor, and Pai knelt next to her, then carefully poured a tiny vial of liquid over her head. Ichigo began to glow, and as Pai stood up, she started to grow. The glow flashed, and they heard a 'POP'. When the glow faded, Ichigo was back to normal. "Thanks, Pai," she said.

"Sure," Pai said.

Ichigo walked over to Kisshu, and whacked him over the head. "What was THAT for!?" he asked.

"That was for shrinking me," Ichigo said. Then she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Stunned, Kisshu slowly kissed her back. She broke it off a minute later, though, and said, "And that was for taking care of me while I was six inches tall."

Kisshu was speechless. Ichigo giggled and said, "In case you're wondering, I thought about it, and decided I am in love with you."

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted. Then he got an evil smirk, and said, "Now someone else needs to confess…."

Ichigo smirked. "Are we both thinking someone with purple hair?" she asked.

"Very good," Kisshu said. Then he and Ichigo looked at Pai with identical evil smirks.

"NO! I'm NOT doing it!" Pai shouted.

"Denial attack," Kisshu said, still smirking. "Hey Koneko-chan, let's tie him up and put him in a box, then give the box to Lettuce."

"YEAH!" Ichigo said. Pai started backing away, as Kisshu summoned a coil of rope. Before he could get away, Ichigo and Kisshu had leaped on him, and were tying him up. "Kisshu, we should tape his mouth shut too," Ichigo said.

"I'll just freeze it," Kisshu said, and snapped his fingers. Pai's mouth froze shut, and Kisshu said, "Koneko-chan, I have to go get the box, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"K," Ichigo said. She gave Pai an evil grin, and he gulped. Kisshu teleported off, and Ichigo smirked.

Five minutes later, Kisshu returned with a large box and a piece of paper. He and Ichigo stuffed Pai into the box, which now had a bunch of holes, and put the top on. Kisshu taped the paper to the top of the box, and wrote neatly, 'For Midorikawa Lettuce' on it.

"I think we're all set," Ichigo said. "Should we go?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. He put a hand on the box, grabbed Ichigo with the other hand, and teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They landed in the main room, and found the Mews cleaning the Café. They looked up, and Zakuro sighed. "What is that box?" she asked.

"It's a present for Lettuce," Kisshu said. "And we turned Ichigo back to normal."

"Um… not that I'm not grateful, why am I getting a present?" Lettuce asked.

"Pai claims we forgot your birthday," Kisshu said. "So happy late birthday."

"How did he know when my birthday is?" Lettuce asked.

"He stalks you," Kisshu said. "He might be worse than me."

"Where is he?" Lettuce asked.

"I mind-controlled him into cleaning my room," Kisshu said. "Don't you want to open your present?"

Lettuce came over, and hesitantly opened the box. Then she burst out laughing, as Kisshu unfroze Pai's mouth and the others came over. As soon as they saw what was in the box, Mint and Pudding fell over laughing. Keiichiro and Zakuro weren't holding it together too well either.

"Is someone going to untie me at some point?" Pai asked grouchily.

Lettuce, still giggling, came over and started untying him. "Why did Kisshu tie you up?" she giggled.

"Something about a denial attack," Pai said grouchily as he stood up. "Thanks, Lettuce."

"Sure," Lettuce said. She looked at Kisshu, who was laughing his head off, and asked, "Kisshu, what did you mean by 'denial attack'?"

"I keep trying to get him to confess his love to you, but he's too stubborn to do it," Kisshu snickered. "Although I just found some EXCELLENT blackmail material in his room the other day. And NO, Pai, it's not your 'Lettuce Wall'."

"I don't want to know…." Pai moaned. Sighing, he said, "Lettuce, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I do love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Lettuce said happily, and hugged him.

The others had calmed down somewhat, and Keiichiro said, "Now that we know Kisshu's plan is a success, I think we should talk about next steps, since Ryou and Aoyama have both been demolished by Ichigo's overprotective school friends."

"Let's give the Cyniclons all our Mew Aqua," Ichigo said. "We've got enough to save their planet, right?"

"More than, I'd guess," Keiichiro said. He looked at Pai. "Would that work?" he asked.

"I think that will work fine," Pai said. "And since we aren't the ones who killed Aoyama, we might not get exiled."

"So you're leaving?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Kisshu can stay," Pai said. "He doesn't like the million fangirls on our planet anyways."

Kisshu shuddered. "Don't remind me," he said. "I'll stay."

"YAY!" Ichigo said happily. "So now you're going to come live with me, right?"

"K!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "Let's go now! Pai and the others can work out the truce, and you and I can spend the rest of the day kissing!"

Ichigo looked at Pai, who said, "Oh, fine… he'll just whine about it if I say no, so go have fun. But if you have too much fun, I'll doom you, got it?"

"Got it," Kisshu said. "We'll keep it G-rated."

"Good," Pai said.

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported to her room, and true to his word, spent the rest of the day kissing her, which she actually enjoyed.

**A little over nine pages! Yay! Let me know if you think I should shrink Kisshu at some point, k?**


End file.
